


暖雪-part2

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Series: 暖雪 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 明明平常是个行事没有章法的无赖，这种时候却温柔得像变了一个人，就好像…捉摸不透猫咪突然露出了肚皮，挥着爪子向自己示好。曾经拼命驱逐出自己脑海的训练完后红色队服被汗浸湿的宽阔后背、健康的小麦色皮肤、有力的指节、洞悉一切的琥珀色眼瞳，慵懒温暖富有磁性的嗓音…全都在这一刻涌上心头。





	暖雪-part2

**Author's Note:**

> 有车。  
不香。

黑尾光荣负伤后戴上了眼罩防止进一步损伤视力，月岛在前面牵着他走了很久。途中的几次对话大多由黑尾发起，絮絮叨叨地说着以往的比赛，队友的糗事，还有选择大学的经验。月岛静静地听着，时不时应和一两句。

刚牵起时别扭而僵硬的双手适应了彼此相握的姿势，逐渐放松下来。天地间连绵起伏的白色一直延伸到山峰与天空的交接处，山谷里隐约回响着脚踩过积雪发出的吱呀声，还有说话声和不时的笑声。

“话说回来月月你明明可以用登山绳牵我走的，为什么要直接用手呢？”

“……，如果前辈不喜欢的话我们这就换。”

黑尾大概是牵到小手后头脑发飘妄想月岛萤终于愿意松口承认对自己的感情，弯弯绕绕讲了一些琐事之后想打个擦边球试探一下。没成想自己往对方安全区里迈出一步，直接导致了这位戒备心极强的小朋友倒退了九十九步还关上了门。“不不不，这样就好，我们不要浪费时间快点走吧。” 黑尾慌忙握紧了手怕他真的找绳子牵自己，催促月岛加快脚步。月岛沉默，没再说什么。

不知过了多久，月岛牵着黑尾突然停住了。

“天快黑了，今天先走到这吧。这里晚上避风，我们先搭一下帐篷，明天再走两三个小时应该就能和其他人在山脚汇合了。”月岛看着快要沉进山的背面的夕阳，提议先休息一晚再去找大部队。

原本的住宿安排是山口和月岛两人一组，黑尾和山本一组（研磨窝在家打游戏不肯出来），事发突然但恰好是山口和黑尾负责背帐篷，所以两人不至于凄惨地露宿雪地中。

失去自主行动能力的黑尾乖巧地站在一旁，听着月岛搭帐篷时防水布料摩擦的声音表达内心的赞美之情。月岛淡淡应和，表现得像往常一样，仿佛白天什么都没有发生。

帐篷搭好之后，月岛在营地前点燃取暖和加热食物用的瓦斯炉，扶黑尾靠着帐篷并排坐下。小小的橙色火苗发出的摇曳微光绒毯般罩住了两人。速食罐头里的肉逐渐飘出阵阵香气，月岛双手抱膝，呆呆地看着火苗出神。

“其实月月是喜欢我的，对吧？”

“……嗯？…”月岛被说话声拉回了现实，有点没反应过来黑尾问了什么，迟疑地扭过头去看他。

黑尾盘腿而坐，两手搭在脚上，并不存在的视线盯着摇曳的火苗，“以前刚在球场上遇到月月的时候，就觉得这个小鬼虽然技术不咋地，也不像其他人那样充满活力，但不服输这一点还挺可爱的。没拦下我们这边扣球的时候，还有每一局乌野输掉的时候，那个不爽的小表情真让人想逗一逗你。”

黑尾笑了笑，停顿一下继续说，“那个时候的乌野想要打进全国和音驹重现‘垃圾场的决战’，实力还远远不够啊。观察了乌野的全部人，我发现月月身上明明有很大的进步空间，却好像被什么东西牵绊住了脚步，会是什么呢？回东京以后我一直这么想着，想着，不知什么时候起，一不小心满脑子都是月月的身影了。”说道这里，黑尾难为情地摸着后脑勺，“大概这就是喜欢吧，嘛，一个大男人说这话还怪不好意思的。”

“…嗯。”月岛木讷地转过头，下巴放在膝盖上，和他一同盯着静静燃烧的火苗。

“你知道吗，那次你经过体育馆，我在那等了很久。估摸着你差不多从乌野那边回去了，就停下训练一边跟木兔赤苇扯皮，一边悄悄看你有没有来。你走过来的时候我好激动，终于被我等到了。但那时候还不敢告诉木兔他们，只好装作随便逮一个人训练，那个人恰好是你。噢，那时候为了鼓励你练习不小心把你惹生气了，抱歉啊。”

“…没事的。”

黑尾继续回忆，声音温柔得像要把积雪都融化，“合宿那几天和阿月一起度过的时光真的很开心啊，现在回想起还是像心上浇了一杯温水。我一边怕你感到困扰，一边却忍不住想要碰你，和你说话。指导拦网这个理由，真的正大光明又便利。阿月这么聪明，应该很早就感觉到了吧？不过，我也能感觉到，你的反应至少代表不讨厌我。之后我就更确定了。照阿月你的性格，不喜欢的话根本连看都不会看一眼。虽然你一直保持和我的距离，但越是刻意回避我就越敢肯定，你对我也有不一样的感情。”

黑尾咽了咽继续说，“阿月真的很聪明，我教的技巧都不用说第二遍。你学那么快我真有点慌，只好在经验值里疯狂寻找新的东西教你，就怕万一没东西教你是不是就不理我了。”

“不会的。”

“后来也真的在全国大赛的赛场上相见了。阿月拦下好多我们的扣杀，怎么说呢，自家丢分有点不爽，但阿月的成长真的让我很欣慰，在我的影响下终于发现排球的魅力什么的，连拦网姿势都和我同出一辙。虽然音驹输了，我还是觉得很高兴，心想你不愧是我的徒弟，之前的努力没有错付。”

黑尾搔掻脑袋继续说，“嘛…其实我也挺胆小的，尤其你在我面前的时候。之前也想过直接跟你说，但怕给你造成困扰，于是每次刚要开口又变成了别的话题。毕竟阿月是标准的理智派，想必是不可能陪我胡闹的。今天敢跟你讲这些，也是因为我上大学之后，就很难有正当的理由见到你了，音驹乌野再打练习赛也不会再遇上，这样的话你也能轻松一些吧。

对了，其实之前没和大部队走散时我一直都在背后悄悄看你。你脚下没站稳要滑倒的那一瞬间，我真的好害怕。要是你在这次出行中受伤或是别的什么，那我一辈子都不会原谅自己，毕竟是我约你出来的。当时也没想这么多，身体就先行动了。没能好好抓住你真是对不起啊。”

一旁的月岛听着他絮絮叨叨的回忆，思绪早已被强烈的不真实感抽离开了身体。他刚才，是在告白吗？他刚才，是在跟自己说话吗？心中甚至产生了这种疑问。沉浸在梦境般虚幻的感觉中，月岛完全没注意到罐头里的汁水快要被烧干，直到发出阵阵呲啦声才猛然醒过来。

“啊，罐头热好了。”

“那拜托月月了。”黑尾小心接过月岛给他的食物，放在手套上用小勺子一点一点地吹凉然后放入口中。

“黑尾前辈一直都很细心，把身边每一个人都照顾得很好呢。”在品尝食物的声音中沉默良久，月岛觉得自己也该开口说点什么，提黑尾的优点应该没错。

这是发自内心的实话。月岛本就不是擅长与人相处的性格，再加上随时开启的毒舌模式和具有压迫感的身高，从小到大走得近的朋友只有山口而已。实际上他的内心也偶尔渴望着与其他人亲近，看到那些八面玲珑与所有人打成一片的同学也会暗自羡慕。但偏偏是这个人，锐利的琥珀色眼睛仿佛看穿了一切，像一团温暖的火照亮了角落里孤单而别扭的小男孩。即便自己浑身是刺，在他眼中又何尝不成了一种可爱，甚至还笑嘻嘻地拥抱上来，被扎得遍体鳞伤也不肯松开双臂。就连这样差劲的自己都……

“是吗，得到月月这样的褒奖真不容易呢。”黑尾笑得双眼都眯了起来，仿佛在说什么开心的事，“啊，我也有点困了，吃完东西就睡吧。”

“好。”

用热好的罐头填饱肚子，月岛扶黑尾躺进睡袋，脱下的外套盖在他身上。

“我再研究一下地图，黑尾前辈先睡吧。”

“好，月月也早点休息。”

夜晚的山中只剩下深不见底的寂静和偶尔翻动纸张的声音。月岛借着手电的光，地图上的一个符号都没看进去。

这算什么。当初明明抱着告别的心情来的，现在又算什么。

黑尾刚刚的一番剖白远远超出了月岛的预料。尽管一直知道他喜欢自己，但这样直白的诉说以前从未有过。在这层窗户纸没有捅破之前，一切都还在掌控的范围内，他也能保持理智来应对黑尾的暗示和经意或不经意的暧昧举动。

这一番话像拆毁建筑的巨大铁球，轻而易举就把月岛一直以来用理智精心筑成的高墙砸得稀烂。

回想起白天的强吻和玩似的一舔，月岛再次觉得脸颊发烫，不经意用指尖轻轻碰自己的唇。那个人的吻，强硬又温柔，仅仅微热的触感就灼得月岛的理智防线全部付之一炬。

好想回应他，双臂紧紧环住他的脖颈，然后让时间永远停留在那一瞬。

但他不能。

如鲠在喉地看向一旁的人，已然睡得香甜发出均匀的鼻息声。为什么只有他一副若无其事的样子啊，真让人不爽。看着黑尾的睡颜，月岛莫名感到有些火大。一口气说了那么多却自己睡着了，到底要搞什么啊？到最后脑子乱成一团麻的只有自己是吗？

不过。月岛咽了咽，这真的是自己想要的吗。今晚过后，他和黑尾就会回到各自的生活轨道，很难有重合的交点了吧。或许开始会像之前一样偶尔联系，但随着时间的推移，最后还是会永远淡出彼此的人生，互不干涉。

可这真是自己想要的吗。看向一旁熟睡的黑尾，一种巨大的失落感如潮水般席卷而来。今天过后，就永远失去这个人了啊。明明都没有拥有过呢。月岛苦笑。

黑尾睡着之后嘴唇微微张开，平常一脸蔫坏的龇牙笑消失了，睫毛低顺地垂下，表情平静安详。

明明不要老是笑得像个坏蛋，这种表情更帅气呢。月岛扬起一边嘴角轻笑，终于下定决心般，慢慢俯下身凑近平静的睡颜，屏住呼吸闭上眼小心翼翼碰上了黑发少年的唇。

最后一个吻，就当作这段感情的终止符吧，也算是白天那个吻的回礼。月岛是这么想的。

黑暗中，月岛忽然听到一阵衣料的摩擦声，下一秒，一只手摁上了他的脑后。猛然惊醒的月岛睁开眼，正对上了面前金色的眼瞳，让他一度怀疑面前的人其实什么都看得见。

毫无防备的，舌头顶开齿列入侵了口腔。月岛还没反应过来当下的状况，只有被动地接收黑尾的纠缠、吮吸，头被紧紧制住无法挣脱。舌头混合两人的津液在口中无处可逃，喉咙只能发出呼吸困难的呜咽声。

黑尾耸动身体，放开他稍微呼吸新鲜空气的同时将他压在身下。睡袋不知何时拉开了，双腿如牢笼般制住了月岛的挣扎，再次侵略性地深深吻了下去，任由他不知所措地抓住自己胸口的衣服。

良久，黑尾抬起头放过金发少年，两人在手电的微光中大口喘息着。看着黑尾嘴角牵出的银丝，得意弧度下若隐若现的犬齿，月岛终于反应过来，这个人，刚刚根本就是在装睡？

“月月还真能忍啊，我等了好久，闭上眼睛好几次差点睡过去了。还好被我等到了。”说着又垂下头想再夺走一个吻，却因为看不见落在了脸颊。触碰到他脸颊的滚烫黑尾只是轻轻一笑，抚上另一侧移到了正确的位置。

月岛别开脸从他嘴下逃出，不服输地回击道“前辈这算什么，刚刚还摆出一副悲情者的姿态，原来根本是在找机会出手吗？”

“这可怪不得我哦，是月月自己吻上来的。”嘴角的弧度更得意了。

话是这样没错，但为什么听起来像这个人把锅都推给了自己？又羞又恼的月岛同学终于想起，这个公鸡头在对付自己上可以说颇有一套，稍不留神就会被他带着走，这次又不偏不倚地上了他的当。

正当月岛苦于如何脱身时，黑尾默不作声轻轻埋下头，靠在肩膀嗅他的气味，语气一软呢喃道，“刚才说的那些，都是真心的哦。不管我多少次说服自己收手，对于月月还是无论如何想自私一把，至少把自己的心情告诉你也好。对不起啊……不过，比起放手，我还是决定努力做得更好，给你足够的信心来坦率面对自己。所以月月可不可以也给我一个机会…”

气氛陷入了沉默。听到月岛隐忍的轻微哽咽声，黑尾抬起头，用指腹摸索着找到柔软的下唇，小心翼翼覆上的同时试探着将舌伸了进去，温柔但有力的吻仿佛想把相遇那天之后日日夜夜的思念、期盼都用唇舌的交融传达给怀中的人，那个一直小心安放在内心最柔软角落里不太坦率的可爱后辈。

太狡猾了……明明平常是个行事没有章法的无赖，这种时候却温柔得像变了一个人，就好像…捉摸不透猫咪突然露出了肚皮，挥着爪子向自己示好。曾经拼命驱逐出自己脑海的训练完后红色队服被汗浸湿的宽阔后背、健康的小麦色皮肤、有力的指节、洞悉一切的琥珀色眼瞳，慵懒温暖富有磁性的嗓音…全都在这一刻涌上心头。数不清的记忆碎片如洪水一般决堤，化作眼泪从眼角滑下。

这是他内心深处一直期盼的——喜欢他，想要和他融为一体，想把自己全部交给他。尽管月岛一直压抑这份感情，企图用理智来让这头野兽驯服，但它只是蛰伏在某个角落从未消失。只要等到合适的契机，就会冲出牢笼将剩余的一切吞噬殆尽。

而一个习惯了冷静的人理智崩塌，破坏力往往要比常人猛烈许多。月岛一直都近乎无情地将一切控制在计划范围内，但这一次，哪怕之后可能会后悔，面对喜欢的人对自己毫不遮掩的渴求，他再也不忍心因为自己的胆怯让对方伤得更深。

“黑尾前辈，抱我。”喘息的空档，月岛听见自己气声说。

尽管话只到嘴边，但并没有逃过黑尾的耳朵，一得到准许，他瞬间将月岛的上衣推上胸口，用覆着薄茧的掌心爱抚那些平常从不外露的肌肤。腰背的皮肤失去了保暖衣物的包裹，寒冷空气的侵袭让月岛猛地颤抖了一下。

“冷吗月月？这就让你温暖起来。”黑尾轻咬着他的耳垂说道，一只手沿着隐约的腹肌抚上右胸，用两个手指不轻不重地揉弄、捏掐敏感的红豆让它在手中慢慢变硬，唇舌沿下颌线滑下吮吸裸露的颈部皮肤，恶作剧般发出水声，膝盖反复轻蹭过两腿中间，满意地听身下人的不由自主轻哼，感受自己爱抚下肌肤的逐渐升高的温度和指尖传来的轻微颤抖。

刚刚的声音，是自己发出来的？一直维持高冷形象的月岛顿时觉得双颊发烫，虽然黑尾看不见自己的表情，但一开始就发出这种淫糜的声音，之后会变成怎样…他当下决定忍耐，无论如何都不要叫出来。

点燃的情欲仿佛和空气发生了化学反应，很快帐篷里的温度就被两人散发的热度占据。

“有点出汗了呢，把衣服都脱掉吧。月月要是害怕的话现在想逃跑还来得及哦…？”

“哈？谁害怕了？害怕的是前辈才对吧？”

“是啊，一想到这是我的第一次就有点想退缩呢…月月能先帮我把衣服脱掉吗？我自己看不见…”如果忽略嘴角微微上扬的角度，黑尾的语气可以说接近恳求。

黑尾换成了屈膝而坐的姿势，月岛跪在他的腿间，抓起他上衣的边缘一件一件地从头上褪下，整个过程黑尾都很顺从地配合他的动作。之后是裤子，半躺下脱去外裤之后明显的生理线条暴露无遗，月岛觉得耳朵更烫了。当最后一层遮蔽褪去，腿间的大家伙失去了束缚弹了出来。

这是等下要放进自己身体里的…月岛内心有点忐忑，但走到这步只能硬着头皮上了。

黑尾一丝不挂之后月岛开始脱自己的上衣。面前的人失明之后涣散的眼神稍微减轻了他的羞耻感，这种时候看不见真是得救了。

当最后一件上衣快要从头上脱下，包裹着头和手臂时，之前一直安静等待的黑尾忽然伸出双手环上纤细的腰肢把他拉向自己，一只手沿着脊椎和尾骨摸进去狠狠压上后穴的嫩肉。怀中的少年惊叫一声，身体本能地向前挺，腹部贴上他的唇。

“啊，抱歉。果然没有润滑是不行的吗。”

“这是当然的吧？前辈刚才绝对是故意的对吧?!”

黑尾的道歉中听不到丝毫的愧疚感，“真的对不起，刚才只是想试试行不行。月月去把甘油拿过来好吗？本来是皮肤保湿用的，之后应该也用不上了吧。”

怎么又被他带着走了…月岛愤愤地向后坐脱下自己最后的裤子，从背包中找出甘油，回到之前跪在黑尾腿间的姿势，把瓶子打开，接过黑尾伸出的手指把瓶中的液体涂在指尖。

在开发月岛之前，黑尾重新将手臂环上他的腰，“要是疼的话和我说。”

“唔！…”感受到侵犯的金发少年想要摆脱后穴的异物感，本能地想要躲开，但黑尾的另一只手臂牢牢固定住他的腰，强迫他和自己肌肤相接。月岛只能抱住面前人头发乱糟糟的脑袋，任由他舔上自己的腹肌。

轻轻按摩后穴把油涂匀，黑尾试探着把食指探了进去，怀中的人明显绷紧了身体颤抖着，插在他发间的手指也抓得更紧了。渐渐的，黑尾感觉到少年腿间的硬物顶上了自己的胸口。

“月月，放松，我的头发快被你揪掉了。”被揪疼了的黑尾忍不住停下唇舌的爱抚提醒他。

“还不是黑尾前辈的错…”嘴上这么说，还是放松了手指的力道。

黑尾继续按摩他的后穴，感受包裹着手指的穴肉一顿一顿的收缩。单个手指进出了几次感觉顺利后，又加入了一个手指。

“唔！…”后穴被撑得更开让月岛忍不住呻吟了一声，抱紧黑尾的脑袋，紧咬嘴唇只用鼻子颤抖着喘息。

他莫非在忍耐？察觉到这一点的黑尾内心悄悄打起了小算盘，等下逗他一定很有趣。

黑尾压抑着欲望耐心地准备月岛，仿佛扑向猎物前蓄势待发的黑猫。终于四个手指都陆续插了进去，怀中人深浅不齐的喘息声早已充斥狭小的帐篷。差不多可以开始进入正题了吧，这边的忍耐也已经到极限了。黑尾拔出手指从后面分开月岛的膝盖，把腿从中间伸了进去，让月岛跨坐在自己身上。

两人的分身贴在了一起，黑尾一手抓住上下套弄，另一只手穿过柔软的发丝和环抱着自己的人交换另一个深吻。如果说有什么遗憾，那大概是黑尾此时看不到月岛脸上沉醉的表情。

“月月，我想进去…忍不了了…”黑尾放开他，灼热的呼吸喷在月岛脸上，嘴角一挑说：“月月自己坐上来怎么样？”

“不要…太羞耻了…”怀中人喘息着回绝了他的提议。

“我来的话可不知道轻重哦？要是忍不住恣意妄为的话月月会受不了的…”说着再次吻上舔舐他的硬腭，抬起月岛的臀部引导他直起身接纳自己的肉棒。

“唔…！”感受到顶上自己后穴的灼热，月岛忍不住哼了一声，黑尾不怀好意地掐住他的腰往下摁。

“我自己来！”月岛妥协了，至少这样可以把节奏掌握在自己手里。

交出主动权的黑尾满意地等待月岛给自己的服务。怀中的人扶住他的双肩一点一点往下坐，紊乱的喘息和偶尔溢出喉咙的呻吟让黑尾险些把持不住自己。他的那里，吸得好紧…一定很难受吧？黑尾不由得有些心疼，伸手轻抚月岛的后背，在锁骨落下细碎的吻，试图以此减轻他的痛苦。

肉棒一点一点被温热包裹，感受到肌肤贴上了自己的大腿，黑尾知道已经全部进去了。他动容地拥抱住怀中的少年，轻拍他的背说：“好孩子，做得很不错。”

月岛抬手捧住他棱角分明的脸庞，主动印上自己的唇和他交换自己的气息。舌头在口中缱绻、缠绵，仿佛有一个世纪那么长。不知不觉中，后穴的胀痛慢慢减轻了。

“应该适应得差不多了吧…月月的里面吸得好紧好舒服…”黑尾恋恋不舍地分开和月岛的吻，努力平稳呼吸征求他的意见，“要不要试着找找你喜欢的地方？月月自己动还是我帮你？”说着在锁骨落下细碎的轻吻，两手分别在肩背和尾骨附近游移着爱抚。

月岛没有回应，脱力地环着他的脖颈。大概坐下来的时候累坏了吧，那之后就由自己主导好了，黑尾心想，一只手的手肘撑在身后的睡袋上，好有向上冲击的发力点。

黑尾抬起小腹，历经锻炼的身体抬起跨坐在身上的重量。下一秒，黑尾胯部一沉，稍微退出之后又重重撞了上去，身下突然袭来的快感和压迫感让月岛惊呼了一声。

满足于月岛的反应，黑尾开始上下摆动起腰来。身上人压抑的呻吟，紊乱的呼息，紧扣在肩头的双手，贴着自己的温热皮肤，洒落在身上不知是泪水还是汗水的液体，此时都化作了一针催情剂，让黑尾的理智全面弃守，只剩下原始的欲望主导一切。

“真的不叫出来吗，月月…这里只有我们两个人，不用害羞…”边说着使坏地用力一顶，身上的人儿忍不住双手一紧，拔高声音哼了一声，之后还是倔强地紧抿双唇只用鼻腔剧烈呼吸着，不肯让更多的呻吟从自己口中流出，似乎拼了命也不愿给身下源源不断的刺激更多实质上的鼓励。

月岛不知道的是，这种与自己所言背道而驰的反应更加激起了黑尾的征服欲：啊，好想让他叫出来，好想听更多他悦耳的呻吟…如果能哭出来就再好不过了，就像之前无数个夜晚自己幻想中的那样。

黑尾喘着粗气强压住冲撞的情欲，主动慢下来让身下的攻击一下一下都直顶到最深处。饱胀的龟头辗过肠壁的每一寸，也没有忘记照顾脆弱的一点。月岛只能发出带着哭腔的呜呜声表示抗议，双手紧扣黑尾的肩，十指因难耐的快感深陷进渗出汗水的结实肌肉里。

虽然看不到他的表情，但视觉的暂时丧失让黑尾的其他感官更加敏锐，也更加集中地享受到身下的快感。月的里面好温暖，进入和退出都紧紧吸着自己，好像要把自己全部吞没一样。

也顾不上月岛受不受得了，黑尾的撞击速度越来越快，力道不减反增。月岛脱力地扶住肩膀被动地承受他的爱意，早已顾不上羞耻心让阵阵呻吟从喉咙深处放出，身体随黑尾的撞击上下摆动，仿佛大海中风雨飘摇的船只，而黑尾铁朗是唯一的掌舵人。

两人几乎同时迎来了极限。感到自己快要到了，黑尾直起身，两副被汗水濡湿的年轻身体紧紧相拥，意识模糊的月岛在本能的驱使下吻上他喘着粗气的干燥嘴唇，用自己的唾液帮他润湿。体内涌出的暖流盈满了身体，连心的缝隙也一并填满，月岛也在腹部之间释放出来。

直到高潮褪去，两人依然紧贴彼此拥吻着。好热，原来人的体温可以让气温上升到这种程度。经过刚才的激烈运动，两人的发丝，皮肤，身下的睡袋，都被汗水或其他体液打湿，空气中飘散着令人意乱情迷的气息。

良久，黑尾顺势把怀中的人放倒，恋恋不舍地从他的体内退出，引得怀中的人儿一阵轻颤。黑尾也倒在睡袋上，轻喘着回味方才夹杂着情欲和快感的呻吟，少年肌肤温暖光滑的触感。他此时会是什么表情，在想什么呢。黑尾想要知道，但没有说出口。

月岛仰躺着，扭头看一旁的黑尾喘息着放空眼神。好像做梦一样。原本决意要告别的人，鬼使神差地和自己来了一场剧烈运动，想想还是觉得不真实。

“睡吧？明天还要继续赶路。”月岛首先开口提议。

“啊，好。月月扶我一下？”

“黑尾前辈你冷吗？这个睡袋好像是可以合并的。如果前辈不介意的话…”

冷？刚刚汗流成那样，怎么会冷？莫非…黑尾没有挑明月岛可能的动机，顺着他的话欣然同意了。

当初分工是由赤苇负责帐篷和睡袋的准备，不知是有意还是无意，睡袋的类型是可以合并成双人也可以拆分成单人使用的那一种。赤苇这小子，选睡袋还存了这样的私心啊，要不是这边也有需求还真难发现。不过也好，自己搭了个顺风车能抱着心爱的后辈睡觉。干得漂亮，Akaashi！

将睡袋合并好之后，月岛把两人脱下的衣物盖在外面。黑尾在月岛的引导下迅速钻了进去，听到拉链拉到顶的声音后迫不及待地伸手从金发少年的胳肢窝下穿过搂住了他，一条腿还试图挤进他的腿间。

“啧…如果前辈一直这么不老实，麻烦请到外面的地上睡。”月岛的语气中满满的不爽。

“诶？好狠心啊月月，把铁朗哥哥冻死了谁来给你幸福？”一边说着用腿和胳膊将怀中的人儿缠得更紧，像乖巧的大猫一样用支棱的头发蹭对方的胸口和下巴。

“……”

月岛一向对这种毫不掩饰的直球不对付，闭上眼无奈叹了口气，也往温暖的方向稍稍靠了靠。

“嗯？月月，怎么脸有点烫？发烧了吗？”

“没有。”

“腰和屁股还疼吗？我帮你揉揉？”

“前辈你好烦。”

***

一觉醒来，喜欢的人躺在自己怀里还是让黑尾觉得有些不真实。休息一晚后他的视力恢复了些许，可以依稀看到少年平静的睡颜和脖子上零星的青紫色。好想每天起来都看到这个场面，黑尾实在不忍心把他叫起来。月岛发出一阵迷迷糊糊的轻哼，看来也醒了。

“早上好，萤。”

这个称呼让月岛清醒了大半，“你叫我什么？”

“萤？”

亲昵的称呼让月岛一半开心一半害羞，憋了半天生气地说：“请前辈不要这样叫我。”

“诶，为什么？作为交换你叫我铁朗怎么样？”

“我们该走了。”月岛拒绝正面回答他的问题，径自穿好衣服之后上手帮黑尾。公鸡头假装还是完全眼瞎的状态，在出发前最后诓一波月月的特别服务。

收好背包之后，月岛还是像昨天那样牵着黑尾走。一样的姿势，一样的雪景，两人的心情已经完全不同。

“我会对你负责的，月月。”

“哈？请黑尾前辈不要说得像我离不开你一样？”

“难道不是吗？”

月岛挂上月式冷笑，“到底是谁离不开谁啊，要不要现在把前辈扔在山里试试？”

“？！月月难道想睡完我就抛弃我？”

两人一来一回地斗嘴，话题总会被黑尾引到奇怪的地方去。一转弯看到地上凌乱的脚印，看来大部队已经先到了。

出现在众人面前时，月岛放开了黑尾的手。“前辈早就已经可以看见了吧，请自己走。”

“哎~月月好狠心~”与庞大体型不相符的撒娇语气让月岛嘴角微微抽搐。

看见两人出现在视野里，众人激动地围了上去关切地问东问西。

“呐，你们之后遇到什么好玩的东西了吗？缘下前辈无意问起山里会不会有熊，影山这家伙一路都战战兢兢的呢！”

“你在说什么啊，呆子！”

“月月！你没事吧？有没有受伤？累不累？”

“挺厉害嘛队长！话说你的眼睛怎么有点奇怪…”

……

月岛冷静地打断众人七嘴八舌的关心：“那之后我们就往下山的方向走了，黑尾前辈把护目镜借给我，很不走运地得了雪盲，今天恢复了一些。其余一切正常，谢谢大家关心。”关于两人昨晚发生的事，月岛只字未提。

“雪盲？那是什么？！好厉害！”

“啊哈哈哈…”

一瞥看到木兔抱着手贱兮兮欲言又止的表情，黑尾抢在他开口之前说：“木兔，好兄弟，回去请你吃烤肉怎么样？”

“真的？黑尾你这家伙什么时候这么大方了？”

“鄙人一向待人慷慨。”

“就请木兔前辈吗？这算哪门子的慷慨？”

“好好好，见者有份…”

“太好了！”

众人又叽叽喳喳的议论着去哪家吃烤肉重新开始前进，注意力逐渐从两人身上转移到了其他事情。

月月现在还不想公布的样子，那就先不说吧。虽然以后总要让其他人知道他们的关系，但月月还需要时间来适应，黑尾心想。不过，那种滑腻触感的肌肤，销魂叫声之后的表情，没看到真是太可惜了啊…

月岛看着他逐渐猥琐的表情，微微脸红低下头一言不发。

“月月你怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“山口，好吵。”

雪后的晴天澄净如洗，似乎预示着有什么好事要发生。

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写一通，写来写去也不知道自己写了个什么玩意儿。以后看心情修改。


End file.
